keekan_n_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Goob Sherpard
Goob Sherphard Goob Sherphard wus the scoo Keekan, Ooyan, Mikil, Gene, Cal, Fiip, and much more of Keekans enemies were in. Keekan n Ooyab migrated there in Schmecond grad after Saynt Marys clobsed. Throo thu Years Keekan n Ooyan mad lots of frems n Enemies such as Sheen, Sheen 2, Aya, and nuthing could preapare them for the grate thret of athe grabe. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL. It wus leik an 8 month war between Keekan n co n Cal. We had uther enemies as well such as ribbit and emi. Thu middel scoo yeers were thu most inresting. In 6th grad Keekan n Ooyan started their own book seres called thu books of Keekans. Thu exact amount of how many books there were is unkown. coz theyre berried where noblubby will ever fynd em. Emi one of our gratest anemines wus actually keekan n cos therd best wekeer. In 7th grade Keekan n Ooyan cre8ed the Group chat Fartards with everyblubby in da klass in it. 8th grad wus where it wus at though. So much suff happlened in athe grad. Keekan n Ooyan Created the Keekan n co wiki 8th grad 8th Grade is the most bestest so far. Keekan n Ooyan encounterd many many threts to there vary existance. They encounted thu evil dark lord cal. Kal was Keekan n Ooyans arch nemesis. But now keekan and ooyan r gone frum that scoo, never to see most of those peepos agen. Keekan n Ooyan gots in som trubles two throout thu yeers. Youull be able to fynd these trubles in otter articles. Once Keekan steppid on a flowr and got ditention frum the earvil beest that is moister garakt. Moister Garackt is thu troo dark lord chrishin fundamentalist that posed a thret to Keekan n Ooyans existance. Keekan n Ooyan were kalled to the office befor for conspiracy agenst thu staff. Thu eefil Kiki n co lied to the staff n told em Keekan, Ooyan, Savanah, Ribbit, Cal, and Rickalous were gunna sart a revolution agenst them. BUT this wus a lye. Moister Gacht still had a strong disleiking for keekan n co and its affilities. Keekan n Oin hav bin throo a lot in there 8th grad yeer. Many sorys to tell. Keekan n Ooyan sum how found a whay across the scoos sistem. Keekan n Oins legacy will always liv on in Goob Sherpharp. In a way Keekan is always lingereing always the scoo with the countless hidden Keekans hidden around the scoo. Once Cekin almos got cot for thu hiddin Keekans by thu EEFIL MISS MAGAGRAF. The legends of Keekan n Ooyan will always liv on. Thu unforgettable events leik thu egh incident. Where will fate take Keekan and Oin next? Well we'll have to see wen they go into hyscoo. Moister gacht Moister Gachakart was thu eefil dicktator that rooled ofer da scoo for leik 14 yeers. He wus a poopy chrishin fundamentalist. Ribbit, one of Keekan n Ooyans frenemies cam out too wun of his frems in bthu ear boop and got detention. Now id unt wunt to git to politikal heer but Mositer Gat wus leik stucc in 1943. Moister gact fynally got wus cummin to him wen ooyan mom told father jon on him. Father jon is the leik leeder of the shurch next door. Moista gact wus pissed. He tryed to act all nyce to Keekan n Ooyan after that. The legacy Keekan n Ooyan will always hold sort of a legacy at goob sherphard. Keekan wanted to be memberd. So he hid little Keekan faces all around the school. So in a way keekan is always watching and lingering over. Everyone will remember keekan n ooyan. The impact they mad wus just oustanding. Also in the tile. In thu tile theres many call backs from through out the years, including a link to the wiki. Keekan plans to still linger over the school with the help of his employees such as Ribbit, Tonio, Rickalous, and Yanet. They will keep the spirit of Keekan and Oin alive in the scoo. Make sure they'll never forget. In years kids will be finding the hidden keekans and wondering why there there. And they'll probly find out from the tile or sumtin. The scoo though, has been going downhill or years now though. The new principal just doesnt feel right. Goob sherphard just isnt the same anymore. The only teacger really left is Linzo. The scoo is probly gonna close soon. After Mr gachts dictatorship over the scoo, the scoo will defenitley go dwon hill even more. We're missing thu bes teecher now, Ms mascio Category:Places Category:Goob sherphard